What Society Demands Of Us
by dem bones
Summary: All throughout the war, people make decisions and there are reprecussions. All in all, is it the right choice? What defines the right choice? Contains SLASH, het and Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

Title: What Society Demands of Us

Author: dem bones

Genres: Romance/Angst

Summary: All throughout the war, people make decisions and there are reprecussions. All in all, is it the right choice? What defines the right choice?

Warnings: SLASH, Het and Femmeslash

A/N: Written for the twelve chapter story challenge by GinnyLunaBFFs.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 1: Kissing

"Take care, don't fight, and remember: if you do not choose to lead, you will forever be led by others. Find what scares you, and do it. And you can make a difference, if you choose to do so."

~J. Michael Straczynski 

It was a week after Umbridge had banned Quidditch in the twin's sixth year.

"Does it bother you that much?" Fred asked Angelina.

"I don't know why I'm even friends with you."

"Angelina-"

"This was a time I could prove to my parents that I was actually responsible. This was a time my parents could have been proud of me."

"You really think with Umbridge around, it's possible?"

Angelina scowled at him with a sour look on her face.

Fred swept in to give her a kiss.

She attempted to push him away.

"How can you treat this like a game?"

"Angelina-"

"Our relationship, it was just something you did at the spur of the moment wasn't it?"

"That's not true." Fred retorted.

"I don't believe you."

"Angelina, you're not irresponsible at all. You are the smart, crafty and irresistably cute and if your parents can't see that..." Fred said and if that would have been all perhaps their relationship could have lasted. "...then they're as foolish as Umbridge."

"Don't even compare my parents with that woman!" Angelina retorted in an outburst of rage.

"What?"

"My parents are far better then the man you'll ever be. No man insults my parents I don't care how foolish their actions are." Angelina explained. "Fred, you need to grow up."

Fred hurt, walked away. Fred and Angelina were over.

HP

It was upon meeting his twin outside the hospital wing that Fred felt invincible as the two headed to detention.

"So how's Angelina?"

"She about burst the top off her head, she was so mad." Fred said.

"What did you say to her?"

"I don't know. I thought we were doing so well. I guess I might have mentioned that her parents might have been as foolish as Umbridge."

"Tsk, Tsk. What are we going to do with you, Gred?"

"Forge, I really tried to make it work. I guess it was inevitable to happen since Umbridge seems to take pleasure in making our lives a living hell."

"Mum, never did like her."

"Forge, mum doesn't like any girl that she feels threatens her motherly urges."

"True, true." George muttered offhandedly.

"So what are we going to do about Umbridge?"

"Reckon, mum doesn't want to see us expelled." George said.

"If there's one thing I do know, if we allow our family to make our own decisions we'll never grow as adults."

"Why Gred, you almost sound like this relationship with Angelina might have made you grow up."

"What makes you say that?"

"We've always put our dreams aside. Mum, always thought it was foolish that it was a waste of our talents. What if our decisions could impact the world for the better? Merlin knows we need a couple of laughs with Umbridge out and about and with you sulking over your break-up with Angelina."

"I wasn't sulking, Forge."

"Focus, there is a war going on. This isn't the time to be worrying about your breakup."

"Mum, doesn't exactly approve of our ambitions."

"We're full grown wizards, so we can take the brunt of our own actions. Mum might be furious with us for Merlin knows how long, but wouldn't it be worth it if we were something the Wizarding World could be proud of."

"You're right." Fred said.

"Of course I am."

"Girls who need them."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Last Night

"Having few friends who really love you is always better than tons of friends who don't" Unknown

It happened that I was there for a little relaxation when he walked inside.

He looked neglected and disheveled. Severus Snape had dark shaggy hair was mussed up and he had a black bruise under his right eye. His shirt was torn slightly and his trousers had holes in them which unveiled scrapped knees.

"What happened to you?"

He was surprised to see me here.

"What are you doing here?" He asked softly, voice trembling like a scared puppy.

"Can't a man stop by a pub to get a couple of drinks?" I replied calmly.

He sighed.

I took out my wand.

"What are you doing?" He asked, looking alarmed.

Quickly I swiped my wand across his bruises healing them til they vanished.

Healing him however didn't seem to ease his worry. He was anxious as if he had wanted to run away from something bigger than he could handle.

"The Dark Lord has assigned you a mission hasn't he?" I ask.

Snape was silent but I wasn't looking for an answer.

I saw him order a couple of drinks from the Landlord. He must have had about 3 drinks when the door of the pub opened.

I was horrified at the sight of Lucius, Bellatrix, Mulciber and Rabastan.

"What are you two doing here in a place like this?" Lucius sneered in disgust.

"Heard the Dark Lord told him to kill his own father. He probably chickened out." Bellatrix said coldly.

"Hey Snape, look at me when I'm talking to you?" Lucius growled turning the younger man over.

"Ah Lucius." Snape giggled waving his arms around wildly before wrapping him in a drunken embrace.

Lucius managed to inhale a whiff of his breath.

"Why Snape, have you been drinking?" Lucius grinned.

"Reggie, you didn't tell us Snape dropped by to have a little drink." Bellatrix said. "If we'd known I'd have brought over the rest of the gang.

I'm certain if I'd known that Snape was going to drop by the pub as mutilated as he was I wouldn't have told Bellatrix a thing. Relative or not.

"I didn't know, Bella."

"Have a drink with us, Severus." Bellatrix said getting to her feet.

"Come along, Severus we have many things to discuss." Lucius said taking the drunk Snape in his arms.

Snape was walking wobbly in the supportive embrace of Lucius.

"Hey Reggie, would you happen to know where ol' Severus lives?" Lucius cooed sweetly.

I never learned how to lie properly. After I had thought about the lie for approximately a minute, I met the suspicious glances of my companions.

"He knows something."

I paled in fear.

Strong hands held me tightly.

They took out a small vial filled with a clear liquid and poured it down my throat.

Eventually I slowly came to realise that we were heading over to Spinner's End. Snape was between Lucius and Bellatrix eagerly running towards home.

"Ah, Regulus finally awake." Bellatrix said, her voice leaving no room for argument as if she might have reasonable means in blackmailing me. "Why don't you knock on the door."

I stepped to the door reluctantly and knocked.

"Louder!" Bellatrix cried.

I put a little more effort into it.

"LOUDER!" The rest of the death eaters began to chant.

Finally the door opened and I seen the man.

He looked to be a middle aged man with a crazed look about him. He had a hooked nose and brown hair and looked very enraged all of a sudden.

Then just as suddenly he crumpled to the floor unconscious.

"Severus, the man is unconscious. Kill him."

"You heard him Snape. While he lives he's tainting the world with his unjustice."

"JUST KILL HIM, Snape." Bellatrix screamed in bloodlust.

"Don't listen to them Snape. You don't have to please anyone." I said.

"Shut up. You don't understand." Snape explained. "None of you understand."

Taken aback by Snape's rage, Lucius and Bellatrix stepped aside giving him some space.

"All of the crap he has put me through. Everything he has put my mum through..." Snape said crazed with anger. "He deserves it. AVADA KEDAVRA."

A green light encompassed the body of his father and he left with the other death eaters.

I remained kneeling beside his body. It wasn't real. He wasn't really dead. After all he would wake up again.

I felt his arm. His body was still warm. I felt his chest. I couldn't feel his heart but his body wasn't cold.

I must have stayed there for three hours when his body had turned icy. I tried to move his limbs but they remained that way. He'd never be able to move them again.

He was dead and the thought that my best friend was a killer, horrified me.


End file.
